Ramblings, Drabbling, and Fluff
by BluePoweradeManiac12
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Phineas and Isabella drabbles. Some will be be fluffy, some will be funny, but I guarantee that they will all revolve around our favorite couple. Read and Review.
1. Trying

**Author's Note: This is going to be a collection of Phineas and Isabella drabbles. Some will be fluffy, some will be funny, but I guarantee that they will all revolve around our favorite couple. Reviews keep me going, and if you have a theme or topic you want me to write one of these drabbles about, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Also, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but if I did, that would be pretty cool.**

**Trying**

I tried to tell you today,

In my backyard,

While we were sitting under my old oak tree,

Believe me, I did.

The words were just about to roll off my tongue.

I was finally going to tell you,

But I didn't,

But that's okay

Because we're only eleven, right?

I've still got all the time in the world.

I tried to tell you today,

After you finished practicing your cheer routine.

I had a bouquet of flowers and everything.

But then you fell from the top of the pyramid,

And the flowers got ruined by the ambulance,

Which tossed up mud at me as it passed me by

On the way to the hospital.

But we're only thirteen, right?

I tried to tell you today,

Again.

You were sitting in the library, reading

And when you looked up at me and smiled,

I smiled too.

Braces, glasses, and all.

But then a jock came out and asked you something,

And while you were distracted,

His friends came out from behind me,

And threw me in a locker.

You didn't notice though

Because that jock was asking you out on a date,

And you were saying yes.

But we're only fifteen, right?

That's plenty of time.

I tried to tell you today.

That jock broke your heart,

And I was there to pick up the pieces.

I brought you ice cream and made you laugh,

And you showed me all of your Fireside Girl patches,

Your dog Pinky's new bow,

Your new bow to match Pinky's,

Anything to take your mind off of _him_.

I was about to say it when you told me,

"You are such a good _friend"._

But we're only seventeen, right?

I can make it out of the friend zone.

I tried to tell you today.

In fact,

I DID tell you,

But you didn't believe me.

You said that I turned into a "player"

Ever since I hit that growth spurt,

And lost all that acne,

And started wearing contacts,

And dressing better.

You said that you couldn't believe

That I, your best friend,

Would stoop so low to get in your pants.

You slapped me then,

And ran off with tears streaming down your cheeks.

But I can win you back, can't I?

After all, we're only nineteen.

I just won't be laying in a bed with another girl the next time I tell you.

I tried to tell you today,

A lot of things actually.

That I love you,

That I've _always _loved you,

That I quit sleeping around with other girls,

That I only slept around with other girls

Because I wanted to make you jealous

Because,

Let's be real here,

You're the only one I ever wanted.

I think you believed me this time,

Because right now,

You're smiling at me

With tears of joy shining in your eyes

Asking me softly if I mean it

And laughing loudly when I tell you

"I'm too drunk to lie".

After all, today is my twenty-first birthday.

I tried to tell you today.

We were standing there,

At the front of the entire Temple,

In front of all of our friends and family.

But you cut me off

Because apparently the Rabbi said

"You may kiss the bride,"

While I wasn't paying attention.

But it's fine.

After all, I'm only twenty-three.

I have the rest of our lives to tell her

"I love you."

I'm in no rush,

No rush at all

**Another Author's Note: Well that was our first installment. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review (or favorite or follow).**


	2. Say Something

**Say Something**

She walked out the door.

I guess, in hindsight, I probably should have seen that one coming. After all, considering everything that she has just told me, that's understandable. That's completely understandable. You see, my name is Phineas Flynn and my best friend just told me that she's been in love with me for the past thirteen years of my life. And, like an idiot, here's what I did:

"_Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked me after pouring out thirteen years of heartache to me._

_Silence. I just stared off into space, unsure of what I should say, could say. It stayed like that for a long time before Isabella broke the silence._

"_Anything at all?!"she hollered, trying desperately to make eye contact._

"_Well?! Are you even going to look at me?!"_

_I didn't. I couldn't even meet her eyes._

"_You know what, I don't even know why I ever bothered with you, Phineas Flynn?!" she screamed, my name coming off of her lips like a curse, rather than a name._

_No response._

"_Please, for the love of God, at least have the decency to say something. Anything!"_

_I was frozen in place. I couldn't say anything even I wanted to._

"_Anything? "she said, this time her voice was quiet like a whisper, pleading me still._

_She stared at me for a while, her gaze sad before turning hard. Then, she turned away from me and walked out the door._

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had finally given up on me._

I stayed standing where I was for a long time – in the living room, alone. It was dark and quiet. No one was home: Ferb was at a soccer game, Candace was still at college, Mom and Dad were at the Antique Roadshow. It was just me. All alone.

I wish I could tell you that I ran after Isabella, that I went to her in the dead of night and told her how I felt, how I reciprocated her feelings, how I loved her. But, I did nothing because Ferb is the man of action, not me.

I'm just Phineas.

I've been in love with the same girl my whole life.

But when the time came for me to tell her that,

I choked…

And I said nothing.

**Author's Note: This is what happens when you listen to music that makes you sad. R&R.**


	3. The Pocket Watch

**Author's Note: First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long with everything, but I'm currently having a brain fart for my other story, **_**Comprehending The Obvious**_**. To answer** **Dreadwing216****'s question, yes people can make suggestions for this collection of stories. In fact, I took the idea for this story from a suggestion from mrdbznarutofan, so if you're reading this, this one's for you. Also, I don't own Phineas and Ferb because if I did, I would probably be too busy to write something like this story. Okay, I'm done. **

**The Pocket Watch**

"Wait a minute; you want me to do what?" I ask, very much confused.

"I want to see if I can hypnotize you," my childhood friend states patiently. "Honestly, I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want to see if this pocket watch I got off that infomercial lied or not".

"But why? Why me? Why not Ferb or Baljeet?" I sputter.

"C'mon Phineas, please do this. For me?"

Crap, she's giving me that pouty look again. I wish I hadn't told her last week that I couldn't refuse her when she uses that look. Why did I do that again? Oh yeah, because I can't seem to keep my mouth shut around her. I really need to stop doing that.

"Fine, I'll do it," I tell her, getting up from my desk in the corner of my side of Ferb and I's bedroom. Might as well, it's not like I'm doing much right now anyways (just finishing up my homework).

"Really?!" Isabella exclaims, jumping up from her seat on my bed. "I mean cool, yeah that'd be great".

"So what do I do?" I ask, looking around the room, unsure of what I need to do.

"What?" Isabella says dreamily. "Oh, oh yeah, just sit here on the bed".

I take a seat beside her on the bed and face her.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to relax, so breathe in and breathe out," she instructs, doing it herself so that I have a reference to refer to.

"Are you relaxed?" she asks.

"Yeah," I lie, trying to calm my nerves. "Are you?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. Let's do this".

"So, you're going to hold the pocket watch like this?" I ask, holding up Isabella's pocket watch to examine it. I want to know the exact logistics of this because I'm skeptical of how it's going to work.

"Well, I mean you're supposed to swing it back and forth," Isabella comments.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Then what?"

"Well, you're going to need to concentrate on the ticking hands of the clock."

"What?"

"Like this," she demonstrates.

"Okay, and that's it?" I question.

"No, then you'll say something like: you're falling into a deep sleep. When I snap my fingers, you'll fall into a deep – something like that".

"You're falling into a deep sleep. When I snap my fingers, you will fall into a very deep slumber," I joke, making my voice low and snapping my fingers dramatically.

"…"

"Isabella?" I ask, looking up at her.

"…"

_Is she asleep? _I think to myself. Sure enough, after closely examining her, I see that she really is sound asleep.

_Interesting_, I think to myself. If she really is hypnotized, then this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. But what to do? What to do? _Oh yeah that's right…_ I think. A few weeks ago, Isabella found out one of my deepest, darkest secrets. That's right, I, like my sister Candace, am a closet Ducky Momo fan. It's super embarrassing, especially since I'm almost eighteen years old and a guy, and Isabella knows it and has been holding against me as blackmail. Last week, she made me carry her books to class for her. The week before, I had to go to her ballet classes with her (which was surprisingly uplifting, but no one has to know that). I know what you're thinking: Isabella, nice girl, would never blackmail her best friend. Well, you thought wrong because I was hornswoggled **(A/N: If you've ever seen the **_**Drunk History**_** episode with Edgar Allen Poe…)**. That girl sure knows how to play dirty and _now is my chance to get revenge…_

"Isabella, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and tell me your deepest, darkest secrets," I tell her, using my deep dramatic voice.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three *snap*…"

For a second, nothing happens, and I realize that Isabella may have been pulling my leg this entire time. Suddenly though, her eyes snap open, but they're not the bright and clear blue that they usually are (not that I study her eyes in my free time or anything), they're dull and unfocused. For a second, it looks like she doesn't know where she is, but then she looks at me, and her eyes widen.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," she says suddenly, jumping across the bed on top of me and hugging me tightly.

"Whaaat?!" I yelp aloud, my face turning bright red in embarrassment, especially since she's hugging me REALLY tightly and is right on top of me. I mean, she's not a little girl anymore…

"I love you," she says, grabbing my face to look me in the eyes in a way that would be funny if it wasn't me in this position, her facial expression changing abruptly from giddy to serious.

I'm about to reply something to her when, all of the sudden, she kisses me (very passionately, might I add), and I forget what I'm trying to say, and instead I, very wittily, say "Mmmrrrrrrpphhh".

"I've always wanted to do this," she says with a smile in between kisses, her eyes covered by her ebony hair.

"Then why haven't you?" I ask in between _Mmmrrrrrpphhh_'s. Seriously, if I would have known...I mean, I am a guy, and, though she's my friend, she's my very attractive female friend. _Not to mention I…_

…_Oh shit…_

Man, I'm dumb.

"I was always too scared of rejection to try anything," she say, stopping the task she had been performing with her lips to look me in the eyes again, and for a moment, I can't speak. _Have her eyes always been that shade of blue? _I think to myself, realizing that they're the exact shade of blue as my grandparent's lake in England.

"Um Isabella," I say tentatively as soon as I find my voice (and collect my thoughts).

"Yes Phineas?" she says sitting up straight ( a strange sight, considering how she's currently straddling me), waiting for my command. _Command _I think. _Oh yeah, she's being hypnotized right now._

"I'm going to regret this," I mutter under my breath, but I still grab the pocket watch from across the bed (it flew out of my hands when Isabella literally jumped me earlier).

"Okay, I want you to relax and watch this pocket watch," I say soothingly, letting the watch's chain sway back and forth slowly. "On the count of three, when I snap my fingers, you will fall out of your trance. Understand?"

She nods her head drowsily, her eyes focused solely on the watch.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three *snap*…"

"Isabella?" I ask.

"…"

"Um, Isabella?"

"What? What's going on? Where am I?" she asks, confused and looking around. Then she looks down, and her cheeks turn bright red as she realizes that she's straddling me.

"Why am I…aaagghh," she eeps, jumping off of me and falling onto the floor.

"Isabella?" I ask concerned, leaning over the bed to make sure she's alright.

"Um Phineas, what just happened?" she asks confused with a touch of nervousness, her eyes darting back and forth around room.

"Well," I say, jumping down from the bed to sit across from her on the floor. "You may have accidently placed us in a compromising position".

"Oh no," she groaned, covering her face with her hands while it turns even redder than it was a minute ago.

"It's okay," I chuckle, gently moving her hands from her face to hold then in mine. "I was the one who hypnotized you".

"So it worked?" she asked weakly. I nod at her, and she groans again.

"Look Isabella, it's really okay," I tell her.

"How is it okay? I probably did something super embarrassing that you'll hold against me for the rest of my life".

"Probably," I agree. "But hey, it helped me realize something that I really want to tell you if you'll hear me out".

Isabella looks down at our hands, just now noticing that they're joined, and then looks up at me strangely.

"What?" she asks quietly.

"I…" I take a deep breathe. _I can do this, _I think to myself. I look up. Isabella's eyeing me curiously, and I, with all the courage I can muster, manage to look her in the eyes.

"Isabella, I love you. I always have," I tell her.

"Really?!" she asks, her surprised expression is priceless. It's a mixture between elation and shock, and it's so wonderfully, greatly, amazingly awesome that it makes me wish that Ferb hadn't taken our Kodak camera with him this morning to go hiking with my family.

"Really," I say, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

And I mean it.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews, follows, and favorites keep me going. Until next time because I'm going to take a nap now.**


End file.
